Feelings
by YellowLeatherLover
Summary: Paul Lahote is known as "Sex on Legs", and of course I have to be the idiot to actually like him. There are so many thing wrong with that I dont even know. First FF Paul/OC. Lemons later on. Warning, some disturbing twist will be added. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi guys! This is my first FF. So dont be too harsh! I am a big fan of OC fics because I see a lot of Bella and the pack biys fics, and personally, I think Bella is annoying and whiney. So here it goes. Also, I played around withe the packs ages**

**Seth, Spencer, Brady, Collin 16**

**Paul, Jacob, Quil, Embry 17**

**Jared, Kim 18**

**Sam, Emily, and Leah 21**

**Disclaimer: This disclaimer will apply to the rest of this story. SM owns all things Twilight, I own Spencer, thats it.**

Spencer's POV:

Highschool sucks, well for me it does at least. But I stopped trying to make it better after Ibecame the new kid here in La Push. People never tried to talk to me because I was the new, not Quileute girl. My skin was white, I was tan, but not at all Quileute tan.

The only people that ever talked to me, were two boys, Collin and Brady. They had been best friends since they were little. On my first day here, they were the on,y ones that didn't whisper and point. Instead, they come up to me and talked to me and we have been friends ever since the seventh grade.

Being the new girl, gave me attention, I didnt like that. Until a certain Paul Lahote started to talk to me. Well actually he talked to me for one day,and I have had a huge crush on him ever since. He was so dreamy, but he didn't talk to me since then.

Paul Lahote, the man who all the girls called 'sex on legs'. And they would be right. Paul was the school's player. Every girl would beg on there knees for Paul, and he would answer with a night in his bed. He almost never turnned down a girl, and no girl ever turned down him.

Paul had always been attractive, but for three weeks he had disappeared and when he came back he was ripped, and I mean ripped, he had grown six inches, and had joined Sam Uley's 'gang' I honestly never thought they were bad. They never did anything bad. Sure they were muscular, but it didn't look luke they had been using steriods, or at least not to me.

"You're doing it again, Spence." Collin said nudging me in my side.

And I knew exactly what he was talking about. Because I Spencer Halk was in love with Paul. I dont know if it was his sexy smirk and smile, his dark brown, almost black eyes. Or maybe it was his confidence that just made me swoon.

Unfortunately, he had no clue who I was. And I didnt blame him, I was not very pretty...at all.I had dirty blonde hairthat reached my shoulders with side bangs. My eyes were a gray blue with dark lashes. I wasnt fat, but I also was not a stick. But then at the same time I was not exactly healthy, my parents barely fed me. They and enough money, but they didnt want to 'waste' it on me.

No wonder Paul didn't know I existed. I had two friends, Collin and Brady. They were both kind if dorky, but incredibly awesome and funny. Girls always looked at them and whispered about them when ever they walked down the halls of La Push High.

"Collin, you know she is in Lahot-ville right now." Brady smirked.

I snapped back to reality and kind of glared at him. I rolled my eyes and went back to stabbing my mushy lettuce called lunch. I was sitting with Collin and Brady at our usual lunch spot, talking about the creepy technology that just so happened to like starring at a certain parts of girls. Did I mention he was old, and his name is Mr. Henderson. Yep, he was an old, creepy teacher, he made me shudder.

"I'm out! And I was thinking of and his wandering eyes." I exclaimed shuddering.

Collin and Brady started laughing, almost spitting food across the table. I joined there deep laughter with my higher pitched one.

"I think his eyes are starting to wander a bit more on you, Spence." Collin said wiggiling his eyebrows.

"No! God, I hope not...ew!" I shook my head and flicked both of them in the shoulder, thats when I notioced how warm their skin was, both of them.

"When did you both get so hot?" I asked. Getting seriously worried, with them that hot, it could be dangerous.

"We always have been this way. Its just friends dont think of there best friends as hot, but I guess you do." Brady laughed ruffling my hair.

"No! You guys are burning up, do you guys feel okay?" I placed my hands on each of their foreheads.

"Not really, I am feeling kind of nauseous and tired."Collin answered.

"What about you Brady?" I asked him.

"A little, but I can finish the day." Brady said, mostly to himself. But I didnt really believe him.

I was also having a hard time believing that a second ago they were perfectly fine, and now they look like...well, shit.

"I drove today, I can drive you guys home? Or we can hang out at some place if you want." I suggested.

Collin and Brady looked at each other and nodded, I was almost posotive that they had some sort of best guy friend telepathy thing going on. They always gave each other these looks, and they always knew exactly what the other one was thinking, and Im just sitting here like, guys! Im here too!

"When the bell rings I will go to my locker and get my stuff, you two do the same, meet me behind the dumpster five minutes after the bell rings, got it?"

"Yes boss." They grumbled.

I threw the rest of my lunch away in the trash can near the cafeteria door. Which weirdly, opened inwardly, constantly hitting the trash can. And of course, it had to do just that. Only the door didn't hit the trash can, it hit me. Causing me to fall backwords and hit my head on the tile, making me a little dizzy.

"Ow" I said holding my head. I looked around to see who slammed the door into me, and behold, none other then Paul Lahote. Who was walking away from me, not even apologizing, or looking at me.

"Hey! Bigshot! Do you know how to apologize?" I yelled.

That caused him to stop his stried and stiffen, his fist clenched tightly at his sides. He turned around and stormed towards me.

"You were in my way" He smirked, not looking at my eyes.

"Oh, then Im sorry, if I would have known that there was some douchebag on the loose, maybe I would have watched myself!" I yelled back at him, placing my hands on my hips.

Paul had a good foot, and most likely more on me. But I was going to hold my ground.

"Do you know how to look people in the eye, dumbass? Or were you just to busy trying to figure out who to fuck next, because aside from slamming doors into people, that is your only talent."

I cant believe I ever liked this douche! I mean, I know he was a total dick, but he was hot, so I guess I always ignored it. I always wanted what I couldn't have, and that was always a certain Paul Lahote.

As of now he was shaking like a leaf, but deffinetely not out of fear, he was shaking out of pure rage, but he still was not looking at me, which made me even more mad. His friends were standing around him, waiting for him to pounce, I stepped closer to him to get closer in his face.

Honestly, I could not believe that I was doing this. I only talked to people other than Collin and Brady if I had to. And now I was yelling at Paul, in his face, in front of the whole cafeteria. Lovely.

And then his mouth opened.

"You Bitch if-" And then he looked at me,

All of a sudden his mouth was hanging open and looking at me with these beautiful brown, almost black eyes. Wait, he just called me a bitch and now he is just starring? But he is so pretty! What? No! He is a dick! Stop swooning!

I snapped back to reality and slapped him across the face. I dont know why, well, probably because he was a hot douche. But, I slapped him.

Slapping him was a bad idea on my part, my hand now stung, it felt like I hit a rock, and in a way I kind of just of now, A chorus of 'oohs' and 'Holy shits' ran out through the whole cafeteria.

He looked in shock and held his cheek that I had just slapped. I glared at him one more time and walked out of the cafeteria. When I walked out the cafeteria was silent. Walking out I felt a sense of pride from within me. I had never stood up for myself like that. But I still could not get the image of Paul holding his face out of my head.

For once, that I had seen at least, it was the most vulnerable I had ever seen him. But I had to stop thinking about him, he was a douche, and I won against the douche. Yay me.

I waited by my car for Collin and Brady. Leaning against my car I pulled out my phone and checked to see for text. Nothing. I waited for a few more minutes until I saw them walk out of the building. When they came in close enough I gave them both a hug.

"Oh my gosh, guys, come on, we are taking you home you both look terrible." I said, they looked even worse, and I saw them about ten minutes ago. There skin was warmer, and they were both sweating.

"Thanks for that, Spence." Brady said stepping into the back seat of the car.

Collin got in the front seat and I got in the drivers seat. I started my mini-cooper convertable and we were off. Since we lived in the rain forest of the U.S. I had no use for the removable roof.

"Seriously, this car is to fucking small, Spence, why did you have to get such a pea pod as a car?!" He shouted.

I had known that the boys always had a little trouble getting comfertable in my car, but they never said anything like that.

"Excuse me Collin, I am trying to be nice. Dont be a dick! I said looking at him through the review mirror.

"Fine" He scoffed.

"Collin, stop being a douche! It is getting annoyingk! Spencer is just being nice, so what if her car is small!" Brady shouted back at Collin turnning around in his seat. He was shaking with fury.

"Shut up, Brady!" Collin shouted back.

"Both of you stop!" I yelled back at them. Now they were both shaking and my car was rattling and I was already driving. I had no I dea that two teenage boys could shake this much.

"Stay out of it, Spencer!" They both yelled.

"Hell no! This is my car and I will not be treated like shit by my two best friends!" I stopped the car on the side of the road so they could calm down.

"We are your only friends Spencer!" Brady yelled.

That hurt, it stung, my eyes were filled with tears, I held them back and got out of the car. I knew I didnt have a lot of friends, but they were always their for me and accepted me and my weirdness.

I walked to the other side of the car and opened both doors, extremely pissed. I couldnt believe them.

"Get your asses out of my fucking car, now!" I yelled.

They both climbed out of the car and looked at both of them, they didnt say anything. But they were both still shaking.

"Do you have anything to say?" I yelled throwing my hands in the air.

"No"

"Nope" Brady said, and then Collin"

"Then fuck you both." I said.

They both rolled thier eyes at me and I took that chance. I raised my arm and slapped Brady acroos the cheek, leaving my hand stinging...againI raised it again and smacked Collin. Of course their would be a bruise there, and now I felt in trouble. I really should stop slapping people who have faces as hard as rocks.

Not once, had I been scared of either of them. But now I felt terrified. They were both shaking, thier figures blurring. And I had no idea what was going on, just thatI was in trouble. I stpped back as each of them growled at me. I took another stepped back until I was on the edge of the woods.

"Whats going on? Guys stop you are scaring me!" I shreiked.

And as soon as those words left my mouth I regretted it. The last thing they needed to hear were loud noises, and well, I just provided a very loud noise The next thing I knew their were two wolves in front of me, and they were both lashing out, at and Collin had been replaced by wolves, or more like they had fucking tranformed into wolves.

The two wolves had begun to freakout, they started growling at each other and started to swipe at each other. They were getting closer to the tree line, which ment getting closer to me. I looked at the wolves, the gray and black one was now on top of the brown one. They started rolling on top of each other now.

I turnned to run, but instead my foot got cought on something on the forest floor and I toppled over it. face first onto the ground, the wolves were bhind me now. I was freaking out, my heart stoppped as I turned around to see the wolves their.

I screamed as they got closer to me. As soon as I screamed the brown one looked at me with these black eyes full of hatred. It stared at me for a second and lashed out, at me.

Its razor like claws slashed across my midsection, causing me to become dizzy at once. I heard howls of wolves, and the next thing I knew, everything went black.

AN: I know, its short, I wanted to kind of jump into the story. There will be DRAMA, ROMANCE, AND HOT WOLF , Im strange, I think that thatis the ine getting to my head...

Bye for now!

REVIEW AND ADD REVIEW AND ADD REVIEW AND ADD. JUST DO IT.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews, followers, and favorites! Im sorry for the errors, English is not my first language so I am doing my best. I will make sure to go back and fix my errors! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer:is in the first chapter.**

**Spencer POV:**

"Paul, calm down, she wont need a hospital, the cuts are not that deep. I do not want to kick you out in fear that you might phase and hurt her!" A womans voice whispered.

I was in and out, but I did not have the courage to open my eyes and face what had happened. I had so many questions, but I felt that I should not know the answer to any of them.

What was Paul doing here anyway? Strangley, that didn't bother me one bit, even if he is a giant douche. But still, that really should bother me because of how badly he treated me today.

"I'm sorry, but when is she going to wake up? Shouldn't she be awake by now?" Paul yelled loudly. I flinched at the noise, it was so loud that it made the house rattle a little bit.

"PAUL! You better calm down this instant! Her mind is probably protecting itself from the trauma. If you want her to wake up from what happened and find you screaming your head off and about to phase, that is the way to do it! Now calm down or go outside!" the woman yelled again.

"Okay, I'm sorry, again, Emily." Paul said.

"Just behave, I am going to start on dinner so when everybody else gets back we can eat. If she wakes up while I am cooking, let me know right away. If she is not awake by dinner, you can carry her up to the guestroom."

"Yes ma'am" Paul sighed.

I heard Emily's footstep go off somewhere, while I heard Paul's heavier footsteps come towards me.

Suddenly I felt Paul's warm fingers skim my cheeks and my forehead. It felt really good. He kept it up for a while and I felt myself drifting off into an even deeper sleep as he kept playing with my hair.

"Please wake up, Spencer. Please be okay. I am so sorry baby." Pauls warm breath skimmed my face. His voice was husky and comforting.

I felt his hand lightly touch my own before he wrapped his large fingers over my hand and press it to his lips. His warm soft lips felt so comforting against my cold and soft one. I wanted it to last forever, and then I felt warm water running down his face. It took me a minute to figure it out. But Paul Lahote was crying, and he was crying over me.

I felt the odd need to just give him a hug. And I do not usually like giving hugs. When I was younger and tried to show any kind of affection towards my parents, they would hit me or push me away and send me to my room.

I wanted to open my eyes so badly and see the vulnerable Paul. But my eyes would not open.

"Paul" I whispered. Well actually it was more of a hoarse whisper then anything.

"Spencer, can you open your eyes? Please!" Somehow, when Paul asked me to open my eyes. My eyes immediatly fluttered open.

The first thing my eyes opened to was Pauls warm, dark, brown eyes. I felt safe when I looked into them.

"Thank the Lord, Spencer. I was afraid you wouldn't wake up."

Before I could say anything back, he pulled me into a hug. I tried to wrap my arms around him, but he was blocking me from moving. So instead I buried my head into his shoulder. When I did that he squeezed me slightly tighter, and involuntarily I squeaked in pain.

Immediatly, he pulled away.

"Im so sorry, Spencer. I didn't mean to!" Paul said.

"You need to stop apologizing, Paul." I said, reaching my hand out to wipe away a tear off of his face.

He smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen anyone wear. And then his face turned into fear. And then my turned into the same expression as I realized what had happened, and how I ended up here in this strangers home.

"Paul, what happened?" I asked, pulling my hand away.

"What do you remember, Spencer. No matter how bizzare it may seem, you need to tell me exactly what you remember."

"I was in the car with Collin and Brady, we were arguing, and then I told them to get out of the car. They were both shaking. And then I slapped both of them across the face. The next thing I knew their were two giant wolves attacking each other. And when I screamed one of them lashed out at me. But before I blacked out I heard other wolves howl." I really didn't think about how truly bizzare till sounded until it was too late.

Now Paul was looking at me with his beautiful eyes and nowprobably thinks I am the worlds craziest human being. None of what I just said made sense.

"Spencer, that was real. Everything you just said was true." He said that in confidence, but also in a gentle way.

"Wha...h-how?" Now I was stuttering and starting to shake.

Did my two best friends really turn into wolves? And did one of them really hurt me? I didn't blame them for lashing out at all. But I am stilll so confused.

"You know the legends of our tribe, right?' Paul asked, taking my hand in his. I nodded my head slowly suddenly having an idea of where this was going.

"They are true, some of us got a specail gene that allows us to turn into wolves. We were created that way so when we come across a...vampire, we can kill it."

I had no idea how to take any of this, werewolves and vampires were real. But somehow, i was everything but scared or frightened. I had a feeling that Paul was the reason I was feeling so safe. But I was not going to complain over him being here.

"What about Collin and Brady? Are they okay? Are they hurt? Where are they?" I asked a mile a minute.

"They are fine, but they are not allowed near you after what...what happened" As soon as Paul said that he started to shake ever so slightly. He was mad for them attacking me.

"Paul, do not blame them, I dont blame them for what happened. I am fine, look at me I am fine."

"But what if you weren't? You couldu've died, Spencer!" Paul yelled.

"But I didn't." I pointed out.

Paul kneeled down next to the couch I was on and lifted my shirt up over my stomach.

"Do you see what Collin did to you. That is not _fine._"

I then looked down at my stomach and saw a giant white bandage covering almost my whole stomach with blood seeping through it so it had three long blood marks on the bandage.

"Paul, you really have to stop worrying so much. As cute as you get when you are worried, you have to stop. You can't controll everything."

"I'm sorry" Was all he said.

"Im going to get Emily, thats whose house your in now. The rest of the guys will be here soon. You know some from school, you up for meeting the rest? Or do you want me to take you upstairs? Emily doesn't want you out yet, she still has to keep up with your bandages."

"Paul, you are rambling! And I would love to meet everyone!" I said smiling up at him.

"Alright, I will be back in a minute."

As he walked away, I couldn't help but think, what the hell did I get myself into?!

There you go! I know, it is not that long. But the next one will be longer, she will meet the pack! And Paul has NOT mentioned imprinting yet, those stories are only known to apck members in this FF.

REVIEW PLEASE! It means more than you know!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the love! Keep it coming and I will update as fast as I can. I just wanted to let you guys know, I wanted to really jump into the story, but now I am going to try to slow it down a bit.**

**Let me knw what you think!**

**Disclaimer: In the 1st chapter.**

**Spencer POV**

I loved the feel of Emily's house, I had only been there for about four hours and it was already feeling like more of a home than my own. Emily was amazing. As I was laying on the living room couch I could hear her humming and cooking, I could smell her mouth-watering food.

"Emily, you are truly amazing!" I said as she sent some samples my way via Paul.

She had sent over a tiny slice of vanilla and strawberry cake and a tiny ramican of vegetables cooked to perfection. I had never had anything that delicious in my life.

"Thank you Spencer, that means more than you know." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Just wait till she brings out her pies." Paul told me, smiling like an idiot.

"Haha! Paul is under Emily's cooking trance!" I loved to tease him, it was too much fun.

"I cant help it Spenc, it comes with the territory." He smiled back.

"You know, for a guy that turns into a giant dog, you actually aren't that bad" I said to him, looking up at him from the couch.

"Well thats better than hating me."

I then heard Emily come in Drying her hands with a rag, looking so mom-like.

"Hey Paul, I am going to clean Spencers bandages, would you mind stepping out. I do not want you to see them and get mad."

I looked up at Paul who had his fist clenched up at the sides. He looked absoloutley menacing. He started shaking bit by bit until his whole form was a blur. H e was starting to scare me, I felt like I was back by the road right before Colling and Brady phased.

"Paul! Out! Now!" Emily shouted pointing to the door.

Paul immediatly ran outside the house. Less than a minute later I heard a gut-wrenching howl. My eyes widened in fear. It reminded me of the wolves howling before and after I got attacked. Now I feel like I have PTSD.

"It is okay Spencer, he just needs to cool off." Emily placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled at me.

I nodded and took a deep breath, attempting to calm myself. I didn't want my oulse to go up to much in fear that I may start bleeding badly again.

"Okay, thank you, Emily. Lets clean these bandages." I said confidently.

I lifted up my shirt and Emily looked at me, asking for permission. I very slowly nodded as she slowly pulled the bandages away. When the bandage was off she used a wet towel and some achlohol to clean the wounds. Everytime that achlohol touch the cut it foamed and stung like a bitch. But I held onto my cries, not wanting to seem like a baby. When She was done cleaning them she pulled out a new bandage, but before she put it on, she looked back up at me.

"Would you like to see?" She asked carefully.

I nodded and looked over. What I saw was not what I expected. I had three cuts running down to a but below my ribs to the top of my hipbone. They were running diagnol across my whole stomach.

I choked down a sob. Those scars were on me forever. I thought they could tell a cool story, but I think I was crying because I realized how scared I really was.

"Spencer, you are okay. Everything will be just fine. Looke at my scars, Spencer, they have done me so much more good then harm. They have made me stronger."

"They make you look invincible Emily. Thank yiu foreverything, really. And they do make us look pretty badass." I said, laughing a little towards the end.

"That they do. It just takes some time." She stood up from the couch, careful not to jostle me.

"Do you want some pain medication? You can expect them to be sore for a little while." She said.

"Please, that would be wonderful." She smiled and made her way to get my pain-killers.

I felt so incredibly blessed to have Emily with me right now. We just had some serious bonding moments a minute ago. I already felt like we were best of friends. But I just had to be careful and not mess it up. I was really looking up to Emily for her Courage, her strength, and her compassion. She was the rolemodel I never had.

Crap! Speaking of role models...

My parents. Shit, shit, shit. If I am not home by my 11oclock curfew, I will get a serious beating.

I looked to my left and saw my phone sitting on the side table. I stretched by arm a bit and picked it up. I looked at my phone, and thank the Lord I had no new messages. But I decided to call them anyway to see if they were going to be home tonight.

Sometimes, my parents would stay overnight at the hospital because they were on call. Theywould barely give me a heads up, sometimes never.

It rand three times.

"This is Amy" My moms voice rang through the phone. She always sounded so happy with everybody else, and I would be like, what the fuck, seriously?

"Hi Amy, it is Soencer,I was wondering, are you and Tyler going to be home tonight?" I asked politely as I could.

When I was younger, the words mom or dad came out of my mouth all but three times. And that was during school. So I just had to deak with using their first names akl the time.

"Why do you want to know?" her voice now bitter and full of resnetment.

"I was wondering if I should make dinner for all of us or just me." I was trying to lie as best I could, I had to learned to master that art long ago unfortanatley.

"Tyler and I took all the food out of the house, you have been goining weight. So now you need to loose it." Her hateful voice rang through my ears. I know that I shouldn't be suprised, this is deffinetly, by far, one of the least hateful things they have done to me.

Some may say that I am be a drama-queen, and sometimes they could be right. But then other times I blame myself for them hating me. People always say to other people, dont blame yourself. But I never know what to do, so I just put the blame on me.

"Okay. Thank you for making sure I dont get fat, Amy." I said, gritting my teeth, hoping she wouldn't sense the sarcasm I was so desperatly trying to conceal.

"Glad you think so." And click. A conversation. That was typical.

About a minute later Emily came in with my pain killers smiling. She handed me a glass of water and the pills.

"Emily, are you always smiling?" I asked after I put down the glass next to me.

"I try, I am a strong believer that smiles are contagious." She said poking my nose. Of course I smiled back.

"Thank you Emily, really, thank you so much, for everything." I said looking at her, my expression as genuine as it could be.

"If I could give you the biggest hug ever, I would." I said, looking at her.

She smiled back, put a hand on her heart, and sniffled a little bit. She then leaned down and very gently wrapped her arms around me, carefully avoiding my wound.

"I hope this will suffice for now." She said.

"It does."

We stayed their for a minute. Just holding each other. Who needed Amy when I had Emily. I could already feel that we would continue to bond, and I was so glad for that.

She let go of me when their was a noise outside the door.

"Well, the packs here!"She exclaimed in pure delight.

"The Pack?" I asked, thourouly confused.

"It is just what they call themselves." Smily giggled.

"Okay."

And then, everybody came in. I recognized all of them, except for the girl and a guy.I had seen them all around school before, but I could not place names with the faces, except for a few.

"Spencer! You know Quil, Jake, Embry, Jared, Collin, And Brady." Paul sneered when he said Collins name, but I pretended I didn't notice. I wanted to talk to them later about what happened. So I could apologize for making them mad.

"And this is Sam and this is Leah!" Paul said pointing to the biggest one there who was hugging Emily. So that must be Emily's Sam.

Leah, seemed to be the wet blanket. She had a sneer on her face that looked etched into it forever. Which really was a shame because she was so beautiful, she was toned, her facial features were sofy, yet sharp, and she had these entancing brown coppery eyes. And did I mention her hair? It was raven black, and shiny. It was in a chin length bob. And Ibloved it.

"What are you starring at?" Leah asked, seemingly angry.

"I'm sorry, but you are so pretty, Leah. Seriously" i said apologizing, so she wouldn't hate me.

When I said that, her face softened for a few seconds, but then went back to her normal grimace.

"Thanks."

She then walked away outside. And everyone went on with life. I met Pauls eyes and smiled at him. He smiled back and made his way over to me.

"I am sorry for earlier, I was just mad." He apologized, rubbing his hair with his hand.

"Paul, really, it is okay. I get it, you were mad, not a big deal." I said rubbing it off.

"Thanks Spence, Collin and Brady want to talk to you, alone. I really do not feel comfortable with it, Spencer" He said.

"Well you don't have to." I said crossing my arms and sticking out my tounge. He really could not tell me not to talk to my best friends, even after what happened this afternoon, but I did see where he was coming from.

"Fine. Just be careful. At the slightest quiver, just say my name." He said pointing at me, like I was a small child in trouble.

"Okay, send them over." I said, rearranging myself on the couch a little bit.

A minute later they came over and sat down next to the couch on the floor, criss cross. It was adorable. They had both grown at least another six inches, and had much more muscle to them.

They sat for a minute, none of us not really knowing what to say.

"I am sorry, Spencer. I never ment for that to happen. I hate myself for doing that to you. I am so sorry, Spencer."Collin said, tears brimming in his eyes.

His voice broke at the end of his apology. I felt really bad, it really was not his fault.

"Collin, I was the one who provoked you outside the car, you have nothing to apologize for. I am still here, so do not hate yourself for it. I just dont want this to ruin out friendship. That goes for you to, Brady." I said looking at both of them.

"Come on, gimme a hug you guys." I said opening my arms.

Very gently, they both wrapped there arms around me. It was the best group hug ever. I never wanted to loose them, they were right. They had been my only friends for a while. But today, I felt like I gained a family.

AN: I AM SO SORRY. I had the WORST writers block, I could NOT get past it. I did my best, although I still feel that this chapter is not up to par.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.

And thank you all for the love! It means so much!


End file.
